Exorbitante
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tadashi amaba esconderse entre besos de alboradas, le enviciaba entregarse a un bizarro amor, su inmoral modo de vivir añorando a su propia sangre, criticado por las absurdas reglas de sociedad, amaba a Hiro; Eso era su fundamento retorcido para las garras de lo prohibido. TadaHiro #Incesto


**Exorbitante**

Resumen: Tadashi amaba esconderse entre besos de alboradas, le enviciaba entregarse a un bizarro amor, su inmoral modo de vivir añorando a su propia sangre, criticado por las absurdas reglas de sociedad. Amaba a Hiro; eso era su fundamento retorcido para las garras de lo prohibido.

¡Hola! Adivinen quien volvió, si, no me rendiré hasta que vea un montón de fics Hamadecest pululando por los rincones. 3

¡Fuerza al Hamadecest!

Pero, esta vez Scheidl no regresa con algún fic corto, por supuesto que no, ahora regresa con uno tranquilo, un drabble que se me ocurrió de repente. Relativo a lo que pensaría Tadashi al consumirse en el pecado con Hiro, que pervetirijillo eue 3

 **Inspiración buscada:** G.U.Y – Lady gaga

No sé ustedes, pero tan pronto como las letras de gaga retumbaron en mis audífonos fue inevitable pensar en éstos dos hermanos que se dejan llevar por el pecado u3u –Corazones gheis, muy, muy gheis-

Especialmente en esta parte.

" _ **Tócame, tócame, no seas dulce, ámame, ámame, por favor, retweet , voy a ser la chica debajo de ti que te haga llorar"**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _ **-Big Hero 6 no me pertenece**_

 _ **\- elaciones homosexuales combinadas con el tabu del incesto, si no te gusta, por favor, retira la pestaña de aquí u.u**_

 _ **-Nada, solo simples insinuaciones sexuales.**_

 _ **-¡La tadaconda te va comer!**_

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Amor roto**_

 _¿El amor estaba roto?_

Posiblemente, quizá sus propias adyacentes habían sido cruzadas por aquellos maniacos dispuestos a demostrarle su retorcida visión de la normalidad, pobres diablos adeptos al decoro, adeptos a la moral y a una línea unilateral impuesta por su propia consciencia.

 _Nunca probarían la felicidad del vicio._

El vicio de vivir clandestinamente, ocultarse entre solitarias calles podridas en el frio, robarse efímeros besos, entregarse en esas furtivas caricias y mostrar esa desnuda alma dispuesta a ser descubierta. Tadashi amaba esconderse entre besos de alboradas, le enviciaba entregarse a un bizarro amor, su inmoral modo de vivir añorando a su propia sangre, criticado por las absurdas reglas de sociedad. Amaba a Hiro; eso era su fundamento retorcido para las garras de lo prohibido. Le gustaba sentirse libre, sentirse completo, sentirse inmortal, pero sobre todo, amaba el sentimiento que se engendraba cada que hacía el amor con Hiro.

 _ **Hiro era su destrucción**_

No eran dulces amantes que se acariciaban con miedo e inocencia, no se recorrían con parsimonia el cuerpo para poder hallarse en el otro, no se desnudaban lentos, no descubrían entre sus retozos el significado de muchos conceptos abstractos, no eran cariñosos, tampoco eran tiernos, por supuesto que no.

Los hermanos Hamada eran todo lo contrario, eran dos cerdos, un par de sucios que sólo esperaban que la luz de luna se filtrará bajo las cortinas de su habitación para aventarse ansiosos en la cama, destruían su lecho en cada encuentro, anhelaban la completa atención del otro.

 _ **Hiro era veneno**_

Lo seducía en cada encuentro de Himeros, se disipaban en un caluroso recinto dónde el placer los desenvolvía hasta que ambos terminarán completamente sucios y empapados por lánguidas gotas traslucidas que trataban de cubrir el pudor de sus cuerpos. Sus acciones nunca fueron inverosímiles, el sexo en ellos decían la verdad, ninguno de ellos pensaban en dejar ceder al otro, querían devorarse y al final hacer al otro sucumbir en su perverso amor. Cada uno tenía sus propias premisas para no perder ante esta absurda situación.

Tadashi quería tenerlo temblando bajo la sodomía de su persona, quería hacerlo gritar, llorar, hacerlo grabar su nombre con fuego hasta que Hiro no pudiera olvidarse del mundo, de su presencia, que no pudiera arrepentirse de la elección que entre ambos habían tomado.

Y Hiro por su parte, consideraba demasiado divertido tener a Tadashi atrapado en sus propias redes, lo asimilaba como un reto más emocionante que luchar y salir perseverante en alguna pelea clandestina, le emocionaba la idea de tomar el control de ese ilógico amor.

 _ **Hiro era toxico**_

Porqué no importaba que tanto se ahincara Tadashi, Hiro era su manzana de edén; su piel traslucida; su suave melena oscura; su rostro mancebo; sus adictivos ojos matiz chocolate eran una tortura de desear todo lo que conformaba a Hiro. Porqué sus virtudes siempre se torcería en un veneno divino, no importaba lo que hiciera, previera, planeara para no caer en ese pozo del inframundo el menor de los Hamada terminaría urdiendo algo para estuviera entre sus alas rotas.

 _ **Era un depravado ángel**_

Hiro y Tadashi estaban entre las memorias del pecado, avivados por la llamada de lo prohibido, acunados en sus propias garras oscuras, estaban dispuestos a arder en su propia flama hasta transformarse en cenizas abrasadas y envueltas en un incendio dañino.

El creador de Baymax eso lo sabía, sabía que entre ellos podrían lastimarse, lacerarse, dejarse destrozados, aunque, también solo entre ellos podían adherir los retazos relegados. Podían estar enfermos, podían ser inmorales, estar locos, desquiciados o simplemente estar rotos.

Cada que subía por los peldaños, cada que ascendía por un estribo de la escalera en el momento en que el anochecer emergía, su corazón vapuleaba enloquecido por los engranajes de su cordura. _No había escapatoria entre ellos._

-Tadashi, tardaste mucho.-El menor gateó hasta la cama una vez lo vio traspasarse en la entrada de la recamara.-Te extrañé mucho, hermano.-Le susurró, pellizcando un trocito de la oreja de Tadashi con los dientes cuando se dejó caer entre los chirriantes resortes de la cama.

-Lo siento…-Contestó, devolviendo los ósculos entre la piel lívida del peleador.

-Da igual, podemos divertirnos ahora.-Y Hiro Hamada sonrió divertido, ciñendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tadashi en el momento en que su espalda se recostó sobre las sábanas olvidadas.-¿Sabías que la tia Cass tiene lencería muy femenina? .-Preguntó juguetón.

-Me gustaría averiguarlo.-Engatusado, sus manos palparon por debajo de la tela hasta advertir entre sus falanges parte de la supuesta lencería.-Te ves sexy.

-Lo sé.

Hiro era una caja de Pandora, sabía atraparte, sabia seducirte, y en sus entrañas terminabas lastimado por su camino de rosas que fingían ser espinas. Pero …a Tadashi no eso no le importaba, después de todo.

Hiro era su pecado exorbitante.

-(-)-

 **Notas finales.**

No sé, tal vez sea yo, pero simplemente me imagino a Hiro como un uke dominante, algo juguetón y que por supuesto sea capaz de llevar las riendas.

Tal vez sea sólo yo ;w;

-Recibe latigazos de la discordia-

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Algo que me quieran decir? Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre animan a esta autora. :3

Si no me dejan comentarios, Hiro hará yaoi con Wasabi y Fred en una deliciosa orgia homosexual /3

Por cierto, uno de cada tres fics lo público, pero es nuestra meta llegar a los 1000 3

Administramos una página:

Se llama: Fandom Hijack/Frostcup/Hamadecest

Pueden darle un vistazo, algún laic, y decirnos que hacer para mejorarla.

¡Es todo! Dejo de chingar la madre :3

Scheidl fuera.


End file.
